


let's play a little game

by mylordhyunjin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winkdeep, i think it's cute idek, i think??, jinyoung has like a teeny weeny panic attack, the superior ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordhyunjin/pseuds/mylordhyunjin
Summary: domestic winkdeep plays a little game.





	let's play a little game

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know where i got this idea for this fic from. i saw a video of a cute gay couple playing this game awhile back so i decided to write it ;)

let's play a game

"jinyoungie~ i'm bored." jihoon whined as he flopped down on the couch, one of his socked feet propped on the armrest while the other dangled off the couch. jinyoung hummed in response, drying his hands off on their yellowed dishtowel after putting their clean dishes away.

"what do you suggest we do then hyung?" jinyoung plopped down on the tiny couch next to jihoon, encasing the smaller between the backrest of the couch and jinyoung's broad chest. jihoon flushed and slapped jinyoung's chest playfully as the younger grinned down at him. damn this boy and his flirting skills.

even though jihoon and jinyoung had been dating for almost a full year, jinyoung never failed to make jihoon's poor little fragile heart beat extremely wild every single time he pulled antics like this. young, naive and innocent, that was what jihoon thought of jinyoung at first. how wrong he had been. the younger was the polar opposite of that, with smouldering confidence coupled with knowing smirks and flirty winks. jinyoung was definitely not what jihoon expected when he swiped right on the younger's profile. 

"let's play a game." jihoon said, distracted as he traced tiny shapes on jinyoung's chest, watching as the soft material of his wrinkled shirt sink at the pressure of his fingertip.

"yea? what game?" 

jihoon sat up from his lying position, shins tucked under his thighs as he looked at jinyoung, his eyes sparkled knowingly.

"basically, we have to play rock, paper, scissors. the winner gets to slap the other person on the face!"

jinyoung raised his eyebrow as he heard the rules.

"really hyung? you want to play this game?"

the older nodded back eagerly, his hands curled into small balls resting against jinyoung's thighs. 

jihoon's eyes glistened with excitement as jinyoung propped himself up, sitting cross-legged opposite him. 

"rock paper scissors!"

the first few rounds went fine, both of them only lightly tapping each other on the cheek. however as the game progressed, both boys got more and more excited. each time hitting harder and harder.

"yes! that's the fifth time you lost hyung!" jinyoung cheered as he carelessly brought his hand down on jihoon's already red cheek.

slap.

jihoon's head immediately dropped down towards his chest after the slap landed on his cheek.

"oh fuck. did i hit too hard? oh my god. i fucked up." jinyoung's heart raced as his eyes widened in panic.

"jihoon baby, oh fuck i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to hit you so hard. i'm so sorry." jinyoung babbled as he cupped jihoon's face between his hands. unable to see jihoon's expression, he tried to brush away the older's fringe that was hanging in front of his face.

jinyoung chewed on his lip in guilt as he held the motionless boy in front of him. "oh fuck jihoon is going to hate me forever for this" he thought.

"love, i didn't mean to hit so hard. i'm so sorry." jinyoung tried again, trying to lift jihoon's chin to kiss away the tears that might be flowing down jihoon's reddened cheeks.

before he knew it, jihoon's lips were on his as the smaller grabbed his face for a passionate kiss. 

taken by surprise, jinyoung stilled for a moment before returning the same amount of enthusiasm in the kiss. jinyoung's thinner, pink lips worked in perfect harmony with jihoon's puffier, pouty ones. the younger's hand came to rest gently at the back of jihoon's nape while his other arm slithered around his waist.

breaking away to catch their breath, a string of saliva still connecting between their lips. jinyoung stared at jihoon's flushed face and hooded eyes, feeling something hot stirring deep within him.

but just as he was about to go in for a second time.

slap.

"it's revenge babe." jihoon whispered against his lips, before sliding off the couch and heading to their shared bedroom. leaving a stunned jinyoung alone on the couch.

as the door of their bedroom clicked shut, jinyoung smirked to himself as he headed towards their bedroom, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. jihoon was so going to get it tonight.


End file.
